Stickmasterluke
= Stickmasterluke = Luke Weber (Stickmasterluke) is one of the most iconic developers on Roblox. He is the first user to achieve over 10 million place visits and is the third user to achieve 30 million place visits (after Pieperson50). He has lots of well-known games, but his most visited place is Natural Disaster Survival. Despite being years old, Natural Disaster Survival has stood the test of time and is frequently on the front page. He became a Roblox administrator when he turned 18 on August 31, 2011. He currently has Outrageous Builders Club. He had 3 test zones, which are titled Test Zone, Construction Zone, and Halo Testing. He is also the leader of the clan Feral Nation and is rivals with the SandStorm Clan. He is known to be a hat collector and a gear collector with over 250 pages of hats (including all of the Dominus hoods) and over 63 pages of gear items. Famous games Here is a list of some of his most known games on Roblox: * Natural Disaster Survival * The Underground War * Draw It! * Cube Eat Cube Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. * On May 2, 2017, Stickmasterluke constantly changed his avatar, and he was online at 5:00 PM. He stopped at 5:06 PM * He became an OBC on Roblox's birthday and his 18th birthday. * He also attended the ROBLOX Rally, an event hosted by Roblox. * He has been featured in NBC Bay Area News, revealing what he looks like in real life by Roblox users. * He has several abandoned or unfinished projects on ROBLOX that he never finished. * In a server on The Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2013, he spoiled how to get the iEgg. * He has once changed his name to "steakmakerluke", as well as several other variations. * Stickmasterluke was given the "C:" face during the 2012 April Fools Hack. * On his YouTube account, he is quoted saying "I don't play on my main account often I actually do play on my main account but I prefer my alternative account" which implies he plays on a secretive account. * He joined Roblox 4 years before he was made a Roblox administrator. * After tickets were removed when he changed his username to TicketsMasterLuke and he was dressed in ticket-themed clothes. * On June 30, 2017, Stickmasterluke changed his name to Stickmasterwho, probably for the fact that the Doctor Who Series 10 finale would air the following day. * Stickmasterluke's YouTube video 'Roblox Television' has gotten over 1 million views. * He has over 176 pages of hats. * On January 30, 2018, he changed his status to "Give a Heyo to Massi0511!". * He bought a flying seat in the 5th annual Bloxy Awards * Although Luke doesn't have a visible Administrator badge on his profile, he still works at Roblox. Policy explaining that can be found here .